1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pixel array of a fringe field switching liquid crystal display panel and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel array of a fringe field switching liquid crystal display panel with a plurality of common lines and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels are applied in many kinds of consumer electronics such as flat TVs, laptop computers, and cell phones. Fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panels have been developed for improving narrow viewing angle issues in liquid crystal display panels. The main features of the FFS liquid crystal display panel include that common electrodes and pixel electrodes are disposed in different layers of an array substrate (also called a thin film transistor substrate), and a wide viewing angle effect may be achieved by an electrical field generated by the common electrode and the pixel electrode. However, in conventional fringe field switching liquid crystal display panels, a plurality of common lines, which connect to the common electrodes, are electrically connected to each other and may not be driven independently. Therefore, driving methods of the array substrate have to be more complicated for presenting different display driving effects, such as a dot inversion driving effect. This results in driving up the cost of integrated circuits (ICs) and high power consumption for driving the array substrate, also leads away from goals of energy saving and carbon reduction.